


¿Te sientes solo?

by BrujiPuh



Series: La pequeña estrella [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujiPuh/pseuds/BrujiPuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de querer gobernar Asgard, Loki fue un niño y mientras Asgard celebraba una nueva victoria él hizo un amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Te sientes solo?

Hay tantas historias de los dioses que no han sido contadas o simplemente desaparecieron con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo el viento aún las lleva consigo, las esparce por el mundo; cuando la historia es poderosa es capaz de moverlo todo a su paso, aunque el viento también sabe guardar secretos, estos son esparcidos como susurros, el aire se vuelve caliente y su contacto en la piel es suave cual caricia de un amante. Esta historia es de esas ultimas, por ello ruego sepáis disculpad que no hable muy alto, pues aunque ahora os cuente esta historia no deja de ser un secreto en el corazón del viento.

Esta historia viene de un lugar muy lejano, donde habitan los dioses Aesir, hay donde Heimdall vigila sin descanso el Bitfröst.

Asgard celebra una nueva victoria, sus voces de alegría llenan el reino, Heimdall puede escuchar desde el observatorio como cuentan sus hazañas y brindan por ellas; sonríe orgulloso de sus compañeros, observa el cielo, las estrellas tintinean y puede ver como una de ellas surca el cielo, y pide un deseo. Un golpe fuerte le sorprende, sus ojos se aseguran de que no sea el enemigo intentando sorprenderlos, y aunque no se trata de un enemigo el vigilante se sorprende. Al principio cree estar viendo un espíritu, sólo ve unas manos pequeñas con dedos largos de piel blanca resplandeciendo bajo la estrellas, no es hasta que ve el rostro del dueño que se da cuenta de que es uno de los jóvenes príncipes acercándose; el pequeño tiene sangre en el rostro, acompañado de un arañazo que cubre casi toda su mejilla, los pantalones están manchados de barro y puede ver un roto en una de sus rodillas, pero todo eso desaparece de su mente cuando ve sus ojos, ojos de un verde brillante que opaca el de las propias estrellas, ojos que miran al cielo con ilusión mientras avanza sin vacilación.

Sin salir del observatorio Heimdall espera a que el niño este cerca y cuando ya sólo los separa escasos metros le pregunta preocupado.

– ¿Pequeño príncipe que hacéis aquí?

El apelativo pequeño no parece agradarle al niño que frunce el ceño al escucharlo y resopla molesto, el hombre evita sonreír ante esa reacción, no quiere enfadarle sin saber que le ha traído ahí, puede ver que la fiesta continua a lo lejos.

– Quería atrapar la estrella. – le dice lentamente para no confundir las palabras, aún es joven y queda tiempo para que sus palabras se vuelvan más afiladas que la mejor de las espadas. – La he perdido. ¿Puede decirme dónde ha caído?

– La estrella ha caído en Midgard, el reino de los hombres. – Contesta el hombre viendo pintarse la desilusión en los ojos verdes.

Al escuchar la respuesta guarda silencio, sus ojos miran a las estrellas y luego al Bitfröst, tenía tantas ganas de atraparla y regalársela a su madre, aprieta los labios molesto consigo mismo por no haber sido más rápido, y se promete que la próxima vez que una estrella caiga del cielo la atrapara.

– ¿No celebráis la victoria? – Pregunta apartando la mirada del recuerdo de su fallo.

– Celebro por dentro, – Contesta el hombre apoyando una mano en su pecho – el Bitfröst no puede quedar desatendido.

El pequeño asiente en silencio y se marcha de la misma forma, Heimdall lo observa alejarse preocupado de que algo le pueda pasar, lo ve caminar con pasos tan decididos como los de un adulto, pero también ve como se limpia el rostro con la manga de su camisa y al recordar la desilusión pintada en el verde de esos ojos tan brillantes siente que se le encoge el corazón. Deja de vigilarlo una vez llega a donde Asgard celebra, regresa la vista al firmamento sonriendo por la dulce ocurrencia del pequeño príncipe.

Por segunda vez en la noche el pequeño lo sorprende, ha regresado cargando una cesta casi tan grande como él, es tan grande que no se le ve la cara, pero puede escuchar su respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo, sin embargo no la deja en el suelo aunque las piernas le tiemblan un poco.

– Es para ti. – Dice el príncipe intentando verlo desde un lado de la cesta.

El guardián la coge, es ligera en sus manos, puede notar el olor a comida que desprende y comprende lo que pretende el niño con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos penetrantes que le observan mientras aparta la tela que cubre el contenido de la cesta, una pequeña parte del banquete para él, siente que esa cesta es mejor que todos los elogios que puedan darle.

– Muchas gracias pequeño príncipe. – Se arrepiente de haber vuelto a usar la palabra pequeño, pero es su forma de diferenciarlo del otro príncipe, por suerte esta vez el niño no parece molestarse por ello. – Me honráis, ¿quisieras compartirlo conmigo?

El pequeño duda su respuesta, mira hacia el lugar donde todos celebran, Heimdall sabe que desde ahí no puede verlos, pero no dice nada.

– Sera un placer. – Contesta en un tono digno de un rey.

Con la misma tela que cubría la comida, la extiende en el suelo como si fuese una comida al aire libre y no en el observatorio, coloca todo con cuidado sobre la tela observando disimuladamente al niño frente a él, este no coge nada hasta que el propio Heimdall se ha servido antes. Comen en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, el adulto nota el cuidado del pequeño por no mancharse mientras come, también el escaso por no decir inexistente parecido familiar que tiene; el pequeño mira que el hombre parece ser tan grande como su propio padre y sin embargo lo ve totalmente distinto en maneras, también tiene un trato distinto al de otros adultos, es más calmado como su madre que observa y piensa antes de hacer algo.

– ¿Te sientes solo? – Pregunta el príncipe mirando todo cuanto les rodea antes de fijar la vista en el guardián del Bitfröst.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? – Contesta el hombre sin saber cómo contestar esa pregunta.

El silencio vuelve a llenar el observatorio, el niño lo mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes parecen entender mucho más de lo que alguien tan pequeño debería entender y asiente. Heimdall sonríe y le habla de la creación del mundo.

– Al principio sólo había vacío, no había océano rodeando el mundo, no había arena, ni existía Yggdrasil para separar los reinos con sus largas raíces y sus fuertes ramas, no había cielos, ni tampoco tierra. Si cierras los ojos y tapas tus oídos podrás sentir una pequeña parte de lo que era al principio. – El pequeño hizo caso de las palabras del hombre, sintió ese pequeño vacío y supo que ya conocía ese sentimiento, cuando abrió los ojos habían adquirido un nuevo brillo que encogió el corazón del narrador por segunda vez. – En el norte más allá del abismo se formó Niflheim, llena de nubes y sombras. Al sur se creó Muspellsheim, donde nace el fuego primordial. Había doce ríos de agua glacial que viajaban desde Niflheim hasta unirse con los de Muspellsheim, más éstos llevaban veneno amargo y muy pronto se helaron. Al tocar las heladas aguas del norte los rígidos cuerpos serpentinos, el abismo se llenó de gélida escarcha. – Heimdall se detuvo, estaba maravillado ante la actitud del niño, el mismo tiene una hermana algo más mayor que el pequeño y es difícil que se mantenga quieta, pero él realmente permanecía tranquilo y atento de cada palabra, incluso noto que parecía molesto por el bostezo que se le escapo, y froto sus ojos con ganas para no dejarse llevar por el sueño. – Ve a descansar. – Propone despeinándole con una mano tan grande que el pequeño creyó que podría coger dos cabezas como la suya y aún le sobraría espacio en ella. – Otro día proseguiré el relato. – Añade antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto.

El niño se levantó entre bostezos, luchando contra el sueño se estiro como un felino, y limpio con el dorso de su mano unas lágrimas perdidas que no sabía de donde habían surgido. Heimdall no las menciono para no herir el orgullo del príncipe y le devolvió la cesta vacía.

– Buenas noches Heimdall. – Se despide antes de que se le escape otro bostezo.

En esta ocasión la mirada del guardián le acompaña hasta que es tomado por su madre en brazos, ve como la mujer besa el arañazo de la mejilla antes de llevarlo al palacio.

Esa fue su primera historia, ha habido muchas más después, siempre empiezan igual, como un ritual que sólo ellos conocen.

– ¿Te sientes solo? – Pregunta el pequeño príncipe sentado sobre una capa y mirándole con esos ojos que opacan hasta las estrellas.

– ¿Te cuento una historia? – Propone el guardián con una sonrisa en los labios. 


End file.
